The First To Roam
by SomeUnusedUsername
Summary: She's roamed the earth since the beginning of time, alone and shunned. She's known as a monster in some legends and a savior in others. Never knowing what the comfort of others feels like. She didn't expect to find it in the small town of forks and in the arms of a beautiful blonde vampire, or three of them. FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

Lightning struck far outside the castle and the dimly lit room, brifely iluminateing the dusk coated book shelves.  
The fire place and its blazing logs created a crackling sound that gave the room a Cozy feeling contrasting nicely with the pattering of rain on the nearby stained glass window. The room itself holds a warm air to it, unlike outside where the cold bites harshly at the nearby towns folk. In the middle of the room sits a woman, who is comfortably curled up in the plush leather armchair facing the fire place, while holding a worn copy of wuthring hieghts. she sighs softly while closing her book and gazes out through the window and at the shimmering lights of the village that resides a mile away from the bottom of the hill. 


	2. Chapter 2: First Day, Again

It was early in the morning when I passed the wooden "_Now Leaving Seattle" _sign that stands along side the road. The trees passed by as a green blur as I ride my polished black Harley Davidson street 750 down the long expanse of highway that leads into town . My dark chestnut hair is tied up in a messy bun leaving a few wisps to flicker around my face, unconsciously relaxing me in the crisp morning air. Birds chirp from deep in the forest cutting through the quite as they rise in a flock into the lightly clouded sky filled with grey and a covered orange from the sun.

Its been two days since I've left my castle in Transylvania and so far nothing interesting has come up. After I packed my dismal amount of clothes and situated my bank accounts that have grown exponentially over time I hopped on the first flight to New York in America. I remember as if it was yesterday when the Wright Brothers came up to me, blabbing on about their new invention. At first I thought they where crazy, but I couldn't deny that if they got it to work they would change the world. I was mildly surprised to see the statue of liberty still standing, when I helped build I was skeptical that the French engineer who designed it knew what he was doing.

Once my plane landed in the New York international airport I went shopping, which is not one of my favorite passions. I didn't bring any clothes with me since all the clothes I owned where a little out of date, by a century or so. I like this generations clothing, unlike the corset and ankles dresses people used to wear, I shudder at the memory. Instead I bought jeans, cargo shorts, board shorts, tank tops, t-shirts, button ups, hoodies, leather bomber jackets, chucks, combat boots, aviators and so much more. Of course I had them packed up and shipped to my house since my motorcycle has a very limited carrying capacity.

I bought my now favorite motorcycle and six other cars like a Lamborghini Aventador, Huracan, and a Gallardo. Then one Triumph Thunderstorm, a black Mercedes Benz and a 1966 mustang, so if you haven't noticed I kind of have thing for cars now. I remember when the first cars came out, they barely went over ten mph, cars these days are so much better.

I shipped my new cars to my old house here in Forks, Washington. The three story mansion I built a couple hundred years ago is far off in the forest outside of town and resembles a small part of my castle, lined with gargoyles and made out of obsidian bricks.

Although I made sure that a electrician went over and updated all of the appliances, meaning my house is now lined with state of the art systems. I have been pretty secluded for the past century except for a wine company I own and created. Its centered in Italy and thanks to my great wine making talent it has now gone global.

Vlad wine is famous in almost every country and all the prophets made immediately goes to charities and orphanages around the world since I don't really need the money. Unbeknownst to humans the wine can also be specially made so vampires can consume it, thanks to my awesome science capabilities. I have shipments made weekly all over the world for the human type of wine and I have only sold the vampires type of wine to The volturi in Italy. Ill explain who the volturi are later on.

I figured out if you mix different blood types into the wine and then let it age over time, it tastes like blood and fine wine. I even made it for 'vegetarian' vampires who only feed off animals, so I put different type of animal blood into the wine. The vineyard that I maintain is acres upon acres big and all of my employees there, which amounts to ten, are vampires. The human blood all comes from junkies and criminals on the verge of death and filtered out to get all of the chemicals in it and the I always make sure that the animals I use are never endangered. I informed my assistant Jason, who has never met me that I was moving and gave him my new address and phone number to ship my mail too and call for important business meetings.

I pulled myself from my thoughts when I saw my driveway ahead, partially hidden by the giant pine trees and brush. To normal people it would have been just about impossible to see, though my heightened eyes picked it out easily. I turned into the drive way that is pretty much a very long road leading two miles into the forest, its covered by the forest canopy and looms over you with dark shadows that has kept away most humans away. I can see the end of the driveway and am suddenly blinded by the sunlight that's streaming through the parted clouds. When my eyes adjust I can feel the smile that breaks out across my face.

My house never fails to dazzle me, standing at three stories high, two stories underground and 20,000 square feet. The walls are made out of obsidian brick that I created and stone gargoyles about two feet tall perch on each corner of the house as if watching the trees surrounding the giant clearing. The field is filled with perfectly green grass which contrasts greatly with the black mansion. Some of the walls are made with black tinted glass that you can't see through unless on the inside, as if to modernize the medieval style mansion. A set of steps leads up to the tall wooden carved mahogany doors that have two menacing looking stone lions sitting on each side.

I pull my motorcycle up to the porch cutting it off, and swing my leg off over the side while kicking out the kickstand. I stride up the steps, unlock the door and push it open.

A giant hallway with a high ceiling leads up to two curved staircases that reach to the second stories of the house. There are two rooms on either side of me connected with giant archways lined with bricks. The entire house screams medieval and Romanian style eras, but the north and south wall has the tinted glass previously mentioned so I can see clearly through it and into the clearing.

I walk into the large living room on the right that's filled with a comfortable leather couch and two loves seats that face my new 65' inch plasma screen TV hanging on the wall. A state of the art stereo and surround sound system is set up with a Playstaion, Wii, and Xbox sit on a shelf under it. A thick white rug sits under the rug playing perfectly with the ebony colored hard wood floor. I walk out of the room and stop when I see the boxes full of my clothes and shoes.

'_Damn… I fuckin' hate unpacking. Hhhh better just get it over with'_

I grab the boxes and speed up to the master bedroom on the top floor, passing through the colossal hallways that are lined with priceless paintings from all ages and under diamond chandeliers. The entire house in all has about 150 rooms and about 50 of them are bedrooms. I stop at the end of the east hallway that has a large black door intricately carved with fire and push it open. My room is about 500 square feet lined with black and purple walls.

A king sized bed is pressed against the north glass wall covered in black and white silk comforters and sheets. The wall to the left has another 65' inch TV with a glass and steel coffee table in front of it and a black couch to relax on. My closet to the right is so big I can run laps through it so I set down my boxes outside of it. The floors is covered in grey caret unlike the ebony hardwood floor in the hallways. The bathroom is made out of black and white granite cabinets with cobblestone flooring, while the shower is a walk-in with the showerheads that come out from the walls and ceilings from different directions with one side as a mirror.

I'm walking out of the bathroom when I glance in the mirror and stop. I'm about 6'3' with legs that run on forever and a toned body with strong abs that supermodels and vampires alike would kill for. I have slightly tanned skin and dark mahogany hair with streaks of red that runs through it. My features are chiseled with a dash of feline sharpness and high cheekbones with a strong jaw.

Some body once said that my eyes looked like they where staring straight into a galaxy of stars, I have specks of white that shine against swirls of emerald green, sky blue, and bright purple but it changes to different colors sometimes. They said it was if they where floating through space and looking at the universe with new eyes. I have to agree though, my eyes do show my wisdom and ageless knowledge that I've gained over my travels.

But the downside of living forever is that sometimes you run into violence. I have been in just about every war whether it was with humans of supernatural's and unfortunately they always leave scars, silvery messages that show people my past. My body is littered with well over five hundred vampire bites that go from my toes to my hairline.

I also have scars from underling shifters, werewolves and the occasional sword. The vampire bites cover some of my face, like on my jaws and cheeks up to my eyebrows and nose. My arms, legs, neck and torso have the majority of the scars showing all supernatural's that messing with me would result in death. There good for intimidating people, not that I need it, but it at least keeps them from messing with me and wasting my time.

I sigh and tore my gaze away from the mirror and strode back into my bedroom, over to the boxes and start pulling out my clothes at a vampire speed. The closet was just about full once I had hung up all my shirts and jackets and folded my jeans and shorts. My combat boots, chucks, and unfortunately my heels where lined up on their shelf.

I looked down at my present clothes which consisted of dark wash jeans, black combat boots and a grey tank top. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall I realized how late it was. I hadn't slept in a couple months, so I figured what the hell?

I perched on the edge of my bed and unlaced my boots, setting them at the side I pulled off my tank top revealing my scar speckled and tanned abs. I unbuckled my forest green belt and slid out of my jeans leaving me in my black boy shorts and black lace bra. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, a habit that I've never kicked and peered out side of the window and into the night sky. The clouds had cleared and revealed the stars and constellations so different than the stars above my castle in Transylvania.

I reached over and set my alarm on my alarm clock, I had almost forgotten that I had signed my self up as a junior in the town High School. Since today is Sunday my first day is tomorrow. I growled in frustration and snuggled under the warmth of the covers and put my head down on the soft pillows. Just as I drifted off into oblivion I couldn't help but curse.

'_I fuckin hate high school, ever since it was created' _


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Chapter 3**

A loud beeping noise pulled me out of my dreamless sleep and I snuggled deeper into the warm silk covers. When the beeping persists I sigh and reach out slamming my hand down on the alarm clock effectively shattering it into an unrecognizable lump. I groan and peek my head out from under the covers and look out the window. The sky is still dark but you can see the glow of the morning sun from behind the clouds, the clock on the wall reads 6:30. I need to be at school to pick up my schedule by 7:45 and then school starts at 8:00.

I groan once again and roll out from under the covers while rubbing the grogginess away from my eyes. I strip down from my panties and bra while I walk into the bathroom and starts the shower. I search my room for my phone that I had tossed when I came in last night.

'_I better call Jason, isn't understanding yet'_

You see, two days ago an Italian client, called and said he never received his shipment of wine for his store, but when I checked the logs for orders made it showed he never ordered them in the first place. Of course when I explained that to him, he vehemently denied it and said that he expected a shipment made to him by tonight. I don't really understand why he's being so stubborn, if he just orders a shipment then I would have it immediately shipped off to him in my private jet. I picked up my phone from off the couch and scrolled through my contacts, stopping at Jason as I called him. After a few rings he picked up.

"_Good morning Ms. Hellsing, how are you liking your new house?"_

"Its great Jason, thank you, I'm calling about Mr. Ganuchi. If you can get him on the phone could you connect me to him as soon as possible, that would be great. I think I have a way to fix this whole mess."

"_Of course Ms. Hellsing I'll have him on line one as soon as possible, I've emailed over the orders from Germany and Poland that you need to print out and sign. The quarterly report is almost done so I'll send that over within the week, is that ok?'_

"That's amazing Jason, I don't know what I would do without you. I'll print out the forms and have them sent back to you by tonight."

"_Anything for you Ms. Hellsing, later then."_

"Bye Jason"

After he hung up I tossed the my phone back onto my bed and walked back into the bathroom. I went over to the built in surround sound system touch screen built into the wall and started playing Mozart all through out the house. Steam had collected and the water is at a temperature that would burn a normal humans skin off but it was barley hot for me. The water and music relaxed the tension my muscles and woke me up from the morning fog that had settled over my brain. I quickly washed my hair with my favorite cinnamon scented shampoo and body wash. After doing that I stepped out of the shower and pulled out a fluffy black towel while drying myself off. I went into the closet and started to search for today's outfit.

Because I'm paranoid though I always wear a very small layer of armor under my clothes. I pulled out a thin and tightly wound chain mail armor that resembles what Frodo wore in The Lord Of The Rings, except this armor is black. I've worn it nonstop for most of my existence. It fits tightly to my skin working as a bra and it doesn't have long sleeves allowing it to show off my scars like an armor tank top.

Once I put it on I pulled out a black tank top to cover the armor and a charcoal colored button up with the sleeves rolled up showing my forearms. I slipped into my black boy shorts and dark wash jeans with a black belt. I searched my shoe shelf and picked another pair of black combat boots. I walked over to a dresser in the far corner of the closet and opened the top drawer, pulling out my dog tags from WW2 I hung it around my neck and a silver ring with a rainbow of gems wrapping around it that the high elves taught me how to make. I looked into a body sized mirror and ran my hand through my hair, giving it a wind blown look that reached down to my mid back.

I sighed and walked out of the closet and to my bed while grabbing my phone and putting it into my back pocket. I glided out of my room and down to the staircase on the second floor. I searched the halls until I came up to a white wooden door with a black A painted on it. Pushing open the door I reached over and flicked on the light. The room has white walls and the floor was checkered. Its filled with packs and travel bags from all ages used during war times and journeys.

I walked through the racks and stopped at an almost empty one towards the back. It was a messenger bag used during the thirteenth century when I was traveling to a new kingdom with some knights. It was forest green and still has some blood splatter on it that would look like paint to humans, and it had soft cotton making the bag part and a metal steal chain for the strap.

'_That should do, I already have the notebooks in the garage' _I thought while reaching for it.

I grabbed it off the rack and walked back out of the room after flicking off the light and shutting the door. Pulling out my phone I looked at the time that read 7:20. I ran down through the hallway and was at the garage door within seconds. I opened the door and the lights automatically turned on revealing my beautiful cars. The thirty car garage with white walls and checkered black and white polished flooring only had six cars, meaning I had to get all my other cars from around the world shipped here. As much as I wanted to ride my motorcycle to school for the first day it would look suspicious since morning was usually cold to humans . So I settled on my red and black Lamborghini Aventador, my second favorite now. As you can see I like fast things. So I picked the keys to that car off of the wall next to the door that holds all the others.

I walked over to the work shop that lined one of the walls with cabinets and pulled out a couple note books and pencils and put them into my bag. I strolled over to my cars, unlocked the Lamborghini and slid into the leather interior. It has that perfect new car smell and I'm in love with it already. The black leather seats and smooth dash board with red stitching was everything I'd hoped for. I put the key in the ignition and turned it on while slowly melting to the amazing roar and hum of the engine. It sounded like me when I was purring, which I haven't done in a long while. The motion seniors sensed the car turning on and the garage opened up to the smooth path that leads to my long driveway. The birds where chirping and the cars heater started working immediately. I revved the engine and shot off leaving the mansion in the dust, the trees soon surrounded me as I easily pushed it to 100 mph.

I swerved onto the main road that leads into town and sped up over 200 mph. The trees started to blur and I all too soon passed the _welcome to forks _sign.

I slowed down as I passed through the main street, and all heads turned trying to get a look through my tinted windows. I made sure that they where tinted to almost black making it impossible for humans to see me. I sped up a little when I saw the Forks High School sign and the turn off to the parking lot.

I swerved at such an angle that drifted for a second before I pulled into an empty space by the office. The parking lot was already filled with cars, most of them where rusty and hand me downs. All of the students in the lot had gone silent and where openly ogling my car. I could hear the whispers in their little groups and clusters.

'_Dude do you see that car? He must be rich' _Of course they think I'm a he.

"_Is that the new Kid? I hear their an orphan, I wonder If the Cullen's would adopt him?'_

I snorted In amusement while turning off my car, and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat. Its funny that they haven't even seen me but they're already gossiping. I opened my door and stepped out internally laughing my ass off at their gob smacked faces.

Humans are so predictable, the girls are snotty and jealous of those more pretty than them and the boys believed that they are the hottest thing on earth. Back in the day men would say that that the stars themselves do not compare to my beauty but now those type of men are just about extinct, its pretty sad. Girls die their hair and wear make up believing that it would make them prettier but they look like gross French harlots.

I pulled out my phone and leaned against my car and crossed my ankles while Looking over the school and I'd have to say it's an odd one. The buildings are moss and vine covered and their separated in different units, its as if they're trying to get me lost, though I do have an excellent sense of direction. This place truly does have to much green. I was torn out of my thoughts when the whispers started up again at full force. I don't think their even trying to hide their staring. I focused in on one group where the jealously and hate was rolling off them in waves. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, one of my powers is I'm an empath.

"_I bet she's a slut, I heard she got kicked out of her old school"_

"_Her parents probably left her cause she's a freak" _

I ground my teeth together and rolled my eyes, they don't even know me and I haven't gone to high school in a long time. The bleach blonde bimbo glanced over at me and pulled and pulled a teenage boy with brown hair closer to her.

'_Pfhhh as if I would want him, sorry bitch I don't swing that way' _I thought and stood up straight putting my phone in my back pocket and started walking up to the main office. Half way through the lot I sniffed the air and almost stopped short. I could sent five vampires, it was faint but there.

'_Why are five vampires at high school? Is this some kind of sick joke… well I'm here and that's no joke' _I thought and sniffed again while stepping onto the sidewalk. Ahha, no doubt its vampire but there's a distinct undertone of animal blood. A smile crept onto my face when realization hit. A vegetarian coven named the Cullen's, and I know their patriarch. Carlisle Cullen and his coven of seven was widely known through out the vampire world, but I don't support their drinking style. There was a reason that they Drink human blood and not animal blood, but I'll get to that later.

I pushed open the door and was hit in the face with the smell of sweat and a very strong cherry perfume emanating from a big lady sitting behind a desk covered in unfilled papers. The room was small and cramped with the nurses office on the right with the door cracked open and the principals office to the left with a shiny label on the door. I strode up to the desk and stood their, she was totally oblivious that I was here.

So I cleared my throat with a small smile making her jump and drop a couple papers she was holding. She looked up at me through her thick glasses and I could see her get momentary dazzled by my looks. I cleared my throat again with a raised eyebrow and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment of getting caught. She put on a small shy smile and picked up the dropped papers.

"Hello" I said, my voice low and velvety with a husk tone to it, I could see her get dazzled again this is quite funny"I'm the new student, Isabella Vlad Hellsing. I'm here to pick up my schedule"

Actually that was a lie, my real name is Isabella Volturi Count Morte Vladimir Imin Feanor Hellsing The First. But that's a little to long and old-timey for this day and age. I love my name, though many parts of it was gifted to me by old friends.

"Of course deary, hold on a second while I get your papers"

She smiled again at me and looked down, shuffling her hell pile of papers for a couple minutes while I pulled out my phone again to make sure Jason hadn't called yet. I looked up when a paper appeared in my line of sight. She gave me another smile and said.

"Here is your schedule, I managed to get you all AP classes. From what your transcript says you are one smart student." Once I took my schedule she handed me another paper slip. "Get this signed by your teacher from each period and then bring it back by the end of the day, Have a Great first day dear"

"Thank you" I looked down at her desk name plate "Mrs. Cope" I said with another small smile and walked out of the office and back into the human filled parking lot.

I looked down at my schedule and read it out.

**First hour : AP English Language arts **

**Second Hour : AP Social Studies**

**Third Hour : AP Algebra**

**Third Hour : Lunch Break**

**Fourth Hour : AP Biology **

**Fifth Hour : Free hour**

**Sixth Hour : Gym**

**Homeroom**

I shrugged and looked up at my car and I couldn't help the small growl that rumbled through my chest at what I saw. A crowd of greasy high school human boys and the bleach blond slut and brunette where surrounding my car. But what set off most of my anger was that a baby faced, blonde haired, blue eyed boy had his ugly little hands on my car while he was leaning against it. I stalked up to him and grabbed his wrist before he or anyone else could see I was there, I twisted it pinning it behind his back and shoved him making him yelp and stumble into the crowd of humans. They all turned towards me and their eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" The blond haired baby said while righting himself using tow boys shoulders. He turned around to see where everyone was staring and gaped.

"Touch my car again" I growled, my voice taking a dangerous edge to it " and I will rip of your hands and shove them so far up your ass that you will be tickling the back of your eyeballs." I can only take so much while being around humans, but my car is off limits. I laughed internally when I saw them all gulp. Humans instincts make them tend to shy away from me, especially when I'm mad so it was no wonder that they all scrambled away as if I was the plaque. The bleach blonde sent me a pathetic glare over her shoulder which I gladly overpowered. Lets just say if looks could kill she would be halfway to china by now.

I froze when I heard a booming laugh and turned on my heels to face where the noise was coming from. My eyes landed on the five inhumanly beautiful figures that stood across the lot next to a red BMW convertible and a white jeep wrangler. The laugh had come from a giant man, compared to humans and though underneath he looked like a teddy bear. He stood next to a blonde woman that would make any humans self esteem plummet and had the mans arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Next was a small pixie like girl with black spiked hair and was pretty much bouncing in her spot, she was no doubt the most bubbly vampire I've ever seen. Next to her a man had his arm also wrapped around her shoulder. He had curly blonde hair, fairly tall and was well muscled. The one thing I noticed is that he was covered in scars, not as many as me of course far from it, but to other people he would be highly dangerous.

The next couple made me do a double take. A male with bronze hair styled in such a way I could only describe it as sex hair stood with his arm wrapped around a human. A brunette human, stood with five other vampires. Whether she was crazy or just had no sense of self preservation I don't know but it is seriously stupid. There's no way they couldn't know that they are breaking the law. My anger flared.

I was about to walk over when the morning bell rung and the student mass started filing in. I sighed and followed a human that said they had the same class as me to their friends. We walked into the building and the staring didn't stop. The humans that lined the wall where openly gaping as my hair swayed slightly in the breeze. I straightened out my shirt and put my phone into my bag. While striding into the open classroom door that the student had disappeared into.

All the noise in the room immediately went silent and all heads turned towards me but I ignored it. I went up to the teachers desk where he was hunched over grading test and cleared my throat like I did with Mrs. Cope. When he looked up and had the same reaction but I didn't care. I stuck my hand out that held the peace of paper he needed to sign.

" I need you to sign this, please?" I said and waited for him to come out of the daze. He shook his head as if to shake the fog off and fumbled for a pen while nervously stuttering.

"Y-y-yes of course Ms…." he trailed off and I gave him a small sympathetic smile.

"I'm Isabella Vlad Hellsing"

He seemed to be dazed again by my voice and once again stuttered out an answer.

"O-o-k, Mrs. Hellsing. Umm you can take the empty seat at the back." he said and handed back my slip after signing it. I smiled, thanked him and walked t the back of class with all the classrooms eyes on me. When I sat down the teacher started the lesson making them turn towards the front much to my thanks. The rest of the hours continued on exactly like that up until lunch. I had second hour with the brunette skank named Jessica who told me the bleach blonde sluts name is Lauren. She tried to get details about my life out of me but I just told her to screw off.

I also gathered from others peoples gossiping which they never seem to stop doing that the girl that's with the sex hair vampire is named Angela Weber and started hanging out with the Cullen's a year ago. So they have been willingly breaking the one vampire law for an entire year without changing the human and endangering the vampire race with her being able to blab our secret.

I think I should confront them during lunch and figure out what the hell they think they're doing. You might not realize it but right now I fucking fuming. These children think they can do what ever the hell they want, if you tell a human then you either kill them or change them. And since they've done neither I'm gong to beat some sense into the 'sex hair' or Carlisle.

* * *

Humans filled into the cafeteria adding to the already overpowering stench that permits around this too cramped room. I walk through the lunch line with everyone's eyes on me and the whispering was worse than ever. I could see the blonde haired baby walking towards me with a smile on his face ( I learned that his name is Mike but whatever) that was probably made to look sexy but was truly just really creepy. When he was within five feet of me I turned on my heel and gave him my best glare. Blood immediately drained from his face and I could smell the faint sent off pee emanating from him, since he seemed stuck in place I snapped him out of it by saying.

"If you get any closer to me I will paralyze you " I said with a sweet/evil smile and cocked my head to the side "got it?"

He nodded dumbly and stumbled over his feet to get away in his hast. I chuckled under my breath and grabbed a apple, paid for it and turned my eyes searchingly through the room.

With a little bit of searching I found them at a table far in the corner. Each of them had a fake plate full of food and the brunette was of course the only one eating. I snorted and walked over to their table, dropped my bag, grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over so I sit at there table. I could hear the people wondering what the hell I was doing but I zoned them out.

I could feel there eyes on me as I pulled out my phone and took a bite out of the apple. I searched through my email and stopped when I saw that one of the planes heading for Poland had broken down before taking off and they need to know how they where going to ship the wine. I quickly typed out an email with my fingers flying at an inhuman rate telling them to use one of my private jets for transport. I sent it off to Jason and turned off my phone.

I looked up when somebody cleared their throat and I smiled when just like everyone else they got dazed. Not even supernatural's can help it, I'm not trying to be vain but its true my eyes always pull them in. The blonde had her arms crossed over her chest and what seemed to be a permanent scowl on her face as she looked at me and the muscled guy had a giant grin on. The rest of them especially 'sex hair' and blonde dude looked confused and wary. I couldn't help the short laugh that fell from my lips. I leaned in on the edge of my seat and rested my elbows on the table with my hands cupping my face.

I looked into each of their eyes and landed on the human, I could feel my eyebrows furrow upward in humor. I pulled my self from her chocolate eyes and looked back to 'sex hairs' golden eyed gaze. I shook my head in mock disappointment and leaned back into my chair. The blonde woman spoke up.

"Why are you sitting with us new girl?" she said with a hard look on her face, I couldn't help but snort and clap a hand over my mouth to hold in the laughs. The big dude nudged her.

"Come on rose lighten up, the kids got spunk" he turned to me with a grin while she just scowled harder. "Is that your car out there?" he asked. I lowered my hand and nodded, a smile was still stuck in place.

"Yeah" I look out at my car to make sure its ok, - I know I'm weird " I bought her a couple days ago along with the Gallardo, and the Huracan. I also got two new motorcycles, a 1966 Mustang along with a Mercedes Benz." I shrug and take another bite out of the apple "I haven't had the time yet to do any work on them or put in any adjustments. But I'm having the rest of my cars shipped out tomorrow so I'll be busy for a while." I smile and turn back to them. Their faces could only be described as pure shock.

The scowl on the blondes face seems to dim and she leans forward. But I'm momentarily distracted by the bouncing pixie to my right. I raise one eyebrow and put up my hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, pixie you should probably calm down or you'll break your chair from bouncing so much" I said and she slows down a little . The blonde dude chuckles and places a hand on her shoulder making her fully relax and lean into him, but the smile on her face doesn't get smaller. She leans forward and sticks out her hand for a shake.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen!" she pretty much screams as I reach over and shake her hand. The others at the table start to snicker, probably from her bubbly personality. Momentary shock flashes over her face at the fact that I didn't flinch because of her temperature. But she soon covers it up and fires off questions left and right.

"What's your name? How old are you? Where did you live before you moved here? Why did you move? Where do you live? Are you really an orp-"

"Alice!" I said cutting her off from her bombardment of questions. My eyes where big and I start to chuckle. "I'll answer your questions just slow down. But first, what are your guys names?" I look around and there faces show their amusement

The muscled guy speaks up first. "I'm Emmet Cullen" and then he nodded towards the blonde. She gives me a small smile and nodes her head in acknowledgment "I'm Rosalie Hale" The blonde dude smiles " I'm Jasper Hale, and you already know my wif- girlfriend" he corrects himself. Huh, so their married, must be mates. I smile and he relaxes thinking I didn't catch his slip up. 'Sex hair' gives me a crooked grin and I nod my head. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is Angela Weber my girlfriend" Angela smiled and did a little wave.

It took every ounce of self control not to snort, if he truly cared for her safety and happiness he would change her. I was about to tell them my name when I felt something probing my mental shield. I traced where the strand of power back the 'sex hair' or Edward that had a frustrated and smug look on his face. My eyes narrowed and the last of my self control snapped. I lowered my voice so only the people at the table could hear me and I could feel my aura darken and the shadows lengthen due to my beasts anger. They scooted closer to each other when they noticed my look.

"I can take going to a human high school. I can take people touching my car. I can take living in the same town as vegetarians." My voice was a low threatening growl by this point and I leaned closer to him "But I cannot take some self righteous egotistical underling infant vampire that wont change his mate, is endangering our secret, and doesn't know how to respect other peoples privacy of their own mind especially if the mind belongs to someone higher on the foot chain. Try to get into my head again and your head will be at the bottom of the pacific. Got it?"

All of them stiffened and there faces became guarded, Edward hissed and clenched his fists.

"Who are you?" he growled demandingly in what he probably thought what was a threatening voice but really just made him look like a sissy. I smirked and folded my arms over my chest making the florescent light glitter over my scars on my arms, exposed chest, and my face. They're eyes where trained on different parts of my body and widened in shock and pain. Jasper stiffened more than others and let out a low growl pulling Alice closer to him. Emmet did the exact same thing to rose. I just smiled wider, showing off my now pearly white elongated razor sharp fangs that reached to the middle of my chin and below my bottom lip and laughed.

"You are breaking the law child" my eyes snapped back and forth between Edward and Angela- Angela look terrified and was cowering into Edwards side "Gather your coven, I shall come by tonight to decide your fate, try to run and I will capture and torture you" My fangs snapped back into my gums with an audible click as I stood up while grabbing my bag. I looked back over to Angela and said "And bring the human."

I tossed my apple core into the trash and glided out of the cafeteria just as the bell rang. I could feel my phone buzzing and I sighed-no more school for me today. The caller ID read that It was Jason. I ran my hand through my hair and gathered my thoughts while sliding into my car. It was time to deal with Mr. Ganuchi.

Just as I started the car I pressed Answer call.

"Ciao! Come stai Mr. Ganuchi ?"

* * *

I sighed loudly and leaned my head against a random tree I stopped by. After I drove away I had spent the remainder of the day in my office doing paper work and making contracts with new clients. I've probably sent at least a hundred emails today. The calls where non stop after I ended my conversation with Mr. ganuchi and I was now just fed up.

But of course nooo, god forbid I want to take a break, and now I have to go deal with the Cullen fiasco. I mean really? Is it so hard to just abide by the laws? I bet that the Edward child is one of those self loathing vampires that believes that they have no soul, he probably thinks by changing her he'd be damning her for all eternity. It's a bunch of dog crap really. I straighten up off the tree and continue running towards their house. I was following one of their hunting trails. Veggie vamps always smell like sickly sweet candy, and it can get on your nerves easily.

I changed before started running towards their house of course. I was now clad in another chain mill shirt that was identical like the other except this one has long sleeves and a v-neck. It hugged my arm muscles and showed off my abs. The borders of the where lined with small black rubies around the color and sleeve ends.

I had worn in fingerless black leather fighting gloves on and a thin crimson elvish style armor running up my right arm and wrapping around my shoulder that curves jaggedly and protects my right shoulder blade and the right side of my neck. The armor was made to cover the dominant sword arm which was my right. I was wearing black and red board shorts that outlined my ass and hung off my hips, in a good way of course. I had no shoes on since there is no need for them. And strapped to my right side is a long gleaming sword made by the High Elves of Isgravor and mixed with metal from Anglachel a sword forged by the first Dark Elf and made out of black meteorite and diamond. But it was also mixed with part of a sword named Aranruth made by the light elves.

My sword has a blade of black and reaches from my hip to my ankle, the pummel is red while the grip is wrapped in white dragon scales. The scabbard is also made out of black and red dragon scales. I named my sword Amglachring meaning something I will explain later on and its been with me through over half of my wars. It can easily cut through vampire skin and any other thing on earth like slicing through butter. It cant be broken or dented, thank the gods.

I'd have to say, with my muscles, 6 foot height, scars, wisdom, armor, and sword I look pretty damn intimidating. My hair is whipping behind me and turning red in the moonlight. My skin glows but I still keep my tan while my many scars look as if they are glow in the dark. My eyes are neon looking now because of my anticipation, the white specks are as bight as the sun and the normal colors have gone bright neon. It makes it look like twp swirling galaxies. And now I have to pass judgment on these irresponsible vampire. My strong jaw and defined physique makes me look like a royal but also a warrior, I have a look that flickers frequently showing my ancient status with an internal and ageless look.

I'm pulled out of my thought when I see I've entered a clearing, and up ahead is a small white mansion, nothing compared to my current house. The whole thing seems to be made out of glass and I can see the all white furniture inside of it. I snort when I realize how different our tastes are. I notice that the coven have gathered in front of the back porch, the five children, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, the human Angela who looks utterly terrified and two others. A man with blonde hair who is most likely Carlisle and a lady stands next to him holding his hand, so she's probably his mate.

What surprises me most is the shifters. An inbred type of course, which I greatly oppose. They're wolves, about seven feet tall there are eight of them. From what I can see they are still pups and probably belong to the nearby Indian reservation. They pose no real threat since they are just infant and they're alpha is probably dieing of inflated ego syndrome.. They haven't noticed me yet because I'm still in the shadows. I sigh and run my hand through my hair again for good measure, straightening my back, resting my glove covered hand on the pummel of my sword and putting on a blank face I step forward out of the shadows. I have no need to fear them, you might think I'm being cocky but thats untrue. I know what I can do and how many I can face at one time so this is nothing. Its time for these underlings to learn they're place.

Immediately the wolves take they're fighting stances, a russet colored one stands slightly closer to the human while the others line the coven from the side. They snarl and snap they're jaws, as if that would intimidate me. The edge of my lip twitches threatening to turn into a smile. They are kind of cute, all small and fluffy like.

The coven take up a defensive stance in front of Angela while Carlisle takes a step towards me. I keep on walking closer much to the pups dislike but stop twenty feet in front of them. I'm silent for a while looking over the coven and gathering my thoughts. Finally I speak.

"You have broken the law" I said this while flickering my gaze between Angela, Edward, Carlisle " Has the volturi caught wind of this?" My voice holds power that I haven't used in at least fifty years. They stiffen slightly and some of the wolves lower there gaze.

"No" Carlisle says while stepping forward again, his eyes are cautious and also hold fear and curiosity. I wonder if he was ever told that curiosity killed the cat. "They have not been informed of Angela and I plan to keep it that way. May I ask for your name?" He gives me a pleading look and I cant hold of the grin that makes its way onto my face. He knows that if it comes to fighting tat they would all die. He probably saw when my façade flickered quickly flashing my ancientness. I give a small chuckle and tilt my head.

"And pray tell me why would I give you my name?" My gaze lands on the blonde as she takes a step forward and says.

"Because we have you out numbered and overpowered, now tell us your name bitch or we will kill you!" She's yelling at the end with a sneer plastered on her face. Carlisle's eyes are so wide I'd thought they would pop out of his head, he looks like he cant believe what she just said.

I clench my jaw and look her straight into her eyes, mine eyes flash multiple colors and my inner beast roars in anger and threatens to break out and kill her. "Listen here underlings and listen well" My voice booms through the clearing, the ground shakes as my raw power crackles through the air. Thunder claps rack through the cloudless sky and the entire clearing now looks haunted with its looming shadows. "You have broken the law, and jeopardized our secret. I made that law for a reason, and its not supposed to be broken by some self hating veggie who believes they are damning their mate. You have two choices, Be changed or die, that's how its been for the last two thousand years and there is no reason to change it now."

After I'm finished speaking the pull of my power becomes to much and they're pushed down onto their knees, the wolves faces smash into the ground while they start to whine and whimper. I sigh and pinch the bridge in irritation while easing up on my power.

I look over all of them as they help theremates back up, sympathy written all over my face.

I murmur a quick apology and sigh again. " I've never had that under control, and being called a bitch by a child doesn't help" I said while giving her a stern glare. She looks down slightly ashamed and mumbles something that sounds like "I'm sorry"

While everyone's brushing off their clothes the wolves slightly back up obviously scared now. They should be, my beast is kicking around my insides trying to get out.

Carlisle walks back towards me once he helped his mate up. He gets down on one knee and bears his neck for me, making my inner beast rear up in acceptance with his submissive position. Jasper and Edward tensed and hissed slightly when they realized what he was doing. He then says in a quite voice" Please accept my apology for her Behavior, this whole situation has us on edge. At first we did not plan for her to find out about our race, but she is Edwards mate and he has decided to wait until she's going to college. You have every right to serve our punishment but I ask for your mercy, ancient, please do not kill my family."

Once he's finished I stand there for a couple minutes. I can see the wolves getting antsy and Carlisle mate desperately pleading at me with her eyes. It surprised me though, many covens do not refer to themselves as family. But I can see it in her eyes and everyone else's. They consider them selves a family and even though I've killed many supernatural's and humans in my day I just for some reason cant bring it in me to kill them. Carlisle is showing how much he loves them by putting himself in such a submissive position. They're risking there lives for a human and that's more compassion that I've seen in a long while.

I sigh and momentarily tighten my grip in the pummel of the sword. I can see every one tense up and Carlisle's mates eyes are filled with venom tears. She probably thinks I'm about to kill him. No, I wouldn't disrespect the trust he providing. I crouch down to his level and press two of my fingers to his neck in acknowledgement and acceptance.

"You have gained my respect for what you just did, I shall honor your request young Carlisle." I said and dropped my fingers. He stood up with me and offered up a small smile which I returned. "Go back to your mate" I said while nodding to her direction where she looked like she would break down in dry sobs any second. He was at her side in a second and she clung to him like he was her life line, which he probably since they are mates. I look over to Angela who was being partially blocked by Edward and ask "Do you want to wait until college or be changed within the year? It is your choice little one." I smirked at Edward when he growled then looked back at her "He does not dictate your life, if you want to be changed I will do it if he does not." I smile more when she nods.

"I do want to be changed within the year and it is obvious you will not allow me to wait till college. Can you give me a week or so to think it over?" She asks in a small shy voice and it doesn't falter even when Edward growls.

"I would stop growling like an idiot child you look quite stupid" I give him a stern look making his family and the wolves snicker "She is making the right decision unless you want her to be killed?" I inwardly laugh when he shuts up. I take stock of how worn down they look now, I guess having you father threaten with death takes a lot out of you. I run my hair through my hair again and offer them and the wolves who I totally forgot where there a small smile.

"I am sorry for how crass I seem right now" looking right into Carlisle's mate when I said this "Its been quite a long day and seeing a human sitting with vampires didn't help. I believe I' m entitled to telling you my name now." I shift my feet uncomfortably and unsheathe my sword to fast for even vampires eyes and listen to the metallic ring that runs through the clearing. The wolves crouch and growl but I ignore them. I look down and marvel at the beauty of the blade when it shines in the moonlight . I place it in front of me with the tip down in the grass and both my hands resting on the pummel with one black jewel at the end.

I raise my chin and squared my shoulders while my hair swayed gently in the wind. My regal look showed and they noticed it to because they dropped their gazes. I lightly chuckled.

" I guess this would be a good time to answer your question from earlier. I should probably make introductions." I said and my grin grew wider when the eager look passed over their faces.

Angela stepped around from behind Edward and said "I heard from Mike that your name is Isabella Hellsing. Right?" Everyone's eyes widened when she said my last name, even the wolves looked surprised. Carlisle turned to me his eyes apprehensive "Hellsing?" he asked.

I shrugged " That is in my name but that's not all of it, My name is-"

I stopped short when I heard the approaching footsteps of six vampires about two miles away. I snarled and lifted up my sword and twirled it in a circle once I got in my stance while looking back questioningly at the Cullen's. My raised eyebrow and sword snapped them out of there stupor. Carlisle slowly walked up with his hands raised in surrender that didn't really help calm down my riled up beast that was rearing it head for a fight. He calmly put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to get me to relax but just made me growl in warning, my fangs where itching to snap out. He took a step back and dropped his hand , when my beast was happy with his distance I asked who is coming, they all look pretty calm so I can guess that they had called for them.

"It's the Denali coven from Alaska" He gave me a small sheepish smile "We didn't know how strong you where, so we called them earlier. Sorry." I nodded but didn't relax my stance. I tore my attention away from him when I sensed the presence of three younger ancients stepping out from the woods. Their strawberry colored hair waved in the nighttime breeze and the single word that registered through my mind made me freeze.

'_Mates' _My beast roared.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Story Time

**Chapter 4**

The color of strawberry blonde filled my vision. I couldn't believe it. After so much time alone, eons after eons, and centuries after centuries I had found them. My mates. Notice how that's plural. I think I might die of happiness.

The first one to walk out nearly brought me to my knees, she's about 5"2" and pretty much glides out of the shadows. Her strawberry blonde hair is curled naturally into perfect ringlets that fall to her mid back and her face is sharp with a square jaw and a perfect button nose. She has a full chest and red plum lips that I just want to ravage. When the breeze rolls in I inhale and just about melt into a puddle. She smells like morning rain and chocolate with a hint of peppermint.

I look to her left when I see another ancient walk out with identical blond hair. Just like with the first beauty my knees weaken and I lean heavily on my sword. She taller than the first by at least five inches making her maybe 5"8" and unlike the other her hair is straight, outlining her long nose and piercing gold eyes. Her legs seem to run on forever and her lips are plump and pink. Her scent wafts over me and I can feel my heart stop. Honey, Carmel and some type if light apple spice that makes my mouth fill with venom.

Finally when the last ancient walked to the right my legs gave out, bringing me to my knees in awe of them. She's taller than the rest, about 5"9" and has wavy hair colored blonde just like the rest. Her eyes a gold honey hue, and her face is soft and heart shaped. Her sharp nose and high cheeks bones are mostly similar to the two other women. Finally when I smell her scent with all of them mixed together it wraps around me like a cocoon. Its like nothing I've ever smelled before, they goes straight to my heart and I'll do anything to breathe in that scent for the rest of my life. My beast immediately starts to purr in satisfaction as my head starts spinning. The word repeating through my head over and over again. _Mates. Mates. Mine. MINE! _

I can faintly hear Carlisle some where behind me asking if I'm alright and the wolves quietly growling at the new visitors but they don't matter. Even the three other vampire that appear behind my mates doesn't register in my mind.

My breaths start coming in and out as sharp gasp as my world realigns to focus around them. They're my everything, nothing but them matters anymore. I would give my life to make them happy, and hurting them would mean to kill my self. I want them and they are mine, no body compares to they're beauty and no body ever will. The world around me fades out as I focus just on them, while they stand there looking back at me with the same amount of awe written on my face. I open my mouth and let out a shuddering breath while looking in-between the three of them. They all where dazzling smiles with shock and love written clearly on their features. I can feel the wet grass on my knees and the breeze that waft through the forest. But none of it matters when I look at them.

They start to walk towards me but I'm frozen in place. The shock and happiness radiating through me clouds my mind until there just about in front of me. I quickly stand and sheathe my sword. The smallest one reaches out with her hand which I immediately grab and pull to my chest. I relish in the electric feeling that rings through my arm and spreads through my body, heading south for the most part. I barley register the purr that vibrates through my chest as I look into each of their eyes. I cock my head to the side and purr out a question with a husky hue to it.

"Mates?" I ask while inwardly smirking when they all shiver at my tone. My other two mates surround me from both side and rest a hand on my right and left cheek. I barley stifle a moan when the contact brings a fresh wave of electricity. I focus on the bliss of my mates touches as they press up against me while the smaller one slowly rubs her cheek against my exposed chest. The one medium height one on the right puts her head in the crook of my neck nipping slightly and the tallest on the left starts running her hands through my hair randomly scrapping her nails against my scalp.

My purr increases by a ton making me sound like a cat high on cat nip. I finally realize that they are trying to mark me with their scents and I cant help the small chuckle that escapes. But the chuckle stops when I feel one of their hands lightly palm my breast through my armor and another hand trace low on my hips just below the zipper of my shorts. I moan and let my head drop to the left into the crook of one of their necks. Heat shoots straight to my core and I can smell my arousal that permit's the air. They all sniff in union then lowly growl while pushing closer to me. I take a deep breath and nearly collapse again when I smell there arousal too.

My beast is so close to the surface, pacing around and scratching telling me to stake claim of my mates and mark them as mine. I need to show everyone who they belong to , warning off anyone that even looks at them the wrong way. They seem to have the same one track mind as me.

Unfortunately, I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Carlisle clears there throat behind me. My beast rises in a protective manner already on edge because of the new feelings. Rational thoughts flew out the window and all that I can register are my mates presence and a potential threat close by. I snarl and slip out of my mates grasp pushing them behind me, I unsheathe my sword and let my fangs drop with an audible click. My tactical mind counts off the threats as I shift into a fighting stance, raising my sword. I'm not in control any more, my beast is hell bent on protecting my mates. I ignore the small voice in the back of my head is yelling that I'm being irrational because Carlisle is already mated, but the same doesn't go for the pups. I've waited too long for them and I will not tolerate in any way for someone to try to take them away from me. They are mine.

I'm about to attack when I feel now familiar arms of one of my mates snake around my waste. I lower my sword slightly and lean back into her but I don't stop snarling. My sight of the wolves disappear as the tallest and medium height ones now stands in front of me. My growls immediately stop and I lower my sword fully along with my eyes, slightly ashamed I shuffle my feet. I cant help wanting to protect them, they are my soul mates, my other halves. I'm suddenly hit with the horrific thought of them being disgusted by my scars. They are these perfect beings sent from the heavens themselves and I'm some broken ancient, riddled with ugly reminders of my imperfectness. My heart broke apart and I could stop the small whimper that escaped my lips and the tears that welled up in my eyes. My heart started to speed up as I stared at the ground refusing to meet the eyes of my mate in front of me.

Suddenly I was pulled in a hug from all sides, they where growling softly and I couldn't deny that it calmed me down immediately. The tall one whispered in my ear.

"Your perfect my love, don't ever think we don't love you." she said and they pulled me closer while I breathed in there scents and started to let out my low rumble of a purr. After a few more minutes of basking in each others arms we reluctantly pulled apart. The smaller one cupped my face and pecked my lips, letting out a giggle when I growled in frustration.

"Impatient are you little one?" she asked while dropping her hands, and I immediately missed her touch. I just grumbled some more and mumbled something about me being older than her while they all let out a small chuckle. It was the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard.

I turned back to the Cullen's after momentarily forgetting that they where there. Its easy to get distracted by your three new beautiful mates. They all stood there with a look of shock and confusion plastered over their faces. Most of the wolves where less on edge now and the younger ones where laying down with their head on their paws. I gestured to the house behind them.

"We should probably talk in there" I looked over to the wolves " You should send your younger pups back, I will allow the alpha and second to stay." My voice held no room for argument and the black wolf huffed obviously peeved about being talked down to but sent the pups back none the less. When the russet colored wolf that was standing next to Angela started to eye me up and down my mates growled lowly and scooted closer. One of them pushed up against my back and dropped her head onto my shoulder. There warnings where clear and he dropped his gaze much to their satisfaction. I let out a soft chuckle and faced back to Carlisle.

" I will explain everything inside" I said and followed them through the back door with my mates walking cautiously at my side. I could tell they where one edge, sitting in a room full of people mated or not was still tough for them. Since they had yet to claim me they would be quite possessive and anxious, probably afraid that I was going to be claimed and taken away by another. But seeing them so distressed made my beast antsy so just before we went through the door to the living room I turned on my heel and meet there eyes. I quickly stepped into their personal space and ran my hands over the three of their body's and said in a very low and possessive voice.

"You are MINE" I growled out the word and licked their necks momentarily staking my claim, my beast rumbled out in pleasure as they moaned. I stepped back and rested a hand over my heart "And I am yours." I said this part with a small shy smile and chuckled when I could practically hear their beast roaring in acknowledgment. They nodded and we turned back around and entered the living room. Oh the irony.

The alpha, a big man with a broad chest and cropped hair along with his second who was slightly smaller but with the same look had shifted and now stood in the far corner wearing nothing but cutoffs, they looked suspicious and wary, obviously thinking I was a threat. Carlisle and his mate sat in a love seat while Rosalie and Emmet cuddled on another, Alice and jasper also took the other love seat while Edward and Angela pulled up tow chairs. All of them where facing the couch where I had sat, with my smaller one sitting in my lap with her arms thrown around my neck while my two other mates sat on each side leaning in on me.

I then took notice to the tree other people in the room who most likely belonged to my mates coven. A man with black hair stands next to a smaller woman with brown hair, both of them holding each others hand. The other man stands to the side and has slightly wild looking chestnut hair and stubble across his face. When Carlisle clears his throat I turn to him and return his smile. He makes the introductions of his coven whom I already know,, but I discover that the motherly looking woman was named Esme. The two shifters in the corner are named Sam and Jacob. I then realize that I never asked for my mates name. I turned my head to look down at her, smiling when I saw her playing adamantly with my hair.

" What are your names my mates?" I ask while glancing around at them. They smile softly and the one on my lap looks up at me.

"My name is Tanya Denali and I'm the coven leader." she looks over at the tallest one.

"I'm Irina Denali" she says and I smile. The medium sized ones says next.

"And I'm Kate Denali" I let out a small purr when I hear their names, and I hear them answer my purr comforting me. They then introduce Elazar and Carmen his mate, and then bobby who was slightly new to his coven. Tanya looks up at me from her position on my lap and asks.

"What your name?" all eyes snap towards me and I fidget a little . I clear my throat and look up with a small smile in place. I look over at Angela.

" As you said before my name does have Hellsing in it" Their eyes widen put I push on just wanting to get it over with. I sigh and close my eyes briefly only to open them with new determination "My full Name is Isabella Volturi Count Morte Vladimir Imin Feanor Hellsing The First." I keep on looking into everyone's eyes recognizing the shock and slight fear when they hear my name. Rosalie is the first to recover and looks at me with a glare full of disbelief, she shook her head.

"What are you?" she snarls out the words threateningly and earns three terrifying growls that send her cowering into Emmet's arms. I smile and nod.

"You all have the right to know" I look at my mates with my eyes filled with love. They scoot in closer and Irina and Kate lay there heads against my shoulders " I will tell you put promise me not to interrupt." When they nod I start my story while looking wistfully out the window and at the stars.

"My name is Isabella Volturi Count Morte Vladimir Imin Feanor Hellsing The First, and I was born maybe a little over 100,000 million years ago. Give me some time and I could get the exact date, I'm sure I have it written down some where but whatever. I was created by god and Satan, made so that I could watch over the human and mythical races on earth and make sure that none of them tried to kill off each other. So they constructed my body out of his pure power in heaven and was bringing me down to hell to receive some powers from Satan. Unfortunately god… well he…dropped me, sending me plummeting towards earth at the speed of light. Considering I was only half complete there was nothing I could do to slow down.

Surprisingly instead of going splat like I should have I fell straight into hell and passed through tarturus and splashing down right into the deepest darkest pit of evil. It was like landing in a pool of black tar, I can still remember the exact feeling of the dead souls scraping there fingers against my legs trying to pull me under. The tar burned my skin and did some thing to my DNA and soul effectively tuning me into some thing else. It should have made me into a demon, the ones that walk through hell and keep order but due to my heavenly essence it combined with the evil that would make Lucifer cry and sent me shooting straight back up and onto earth.

Now all this happened in a matter of seconds making god and Satan think I bounced out. To say they where surprised would be an understatement, so god brought me back up to heaven with Satan and they looked into my soul. They both sent their best medical angels and demons to figure out what had happened. They found out that I was no longer as pure as before but had grabbed some of Satan's powers too. I was strong and fast making me an even better protector of the world below and so they sent me down. They gave me orders to keep balance I the world, for there never to be too many of one species.

When I got to earth I watched in the shadows. Taking out people when it was needed and keeping peace. But I notices something building over time. A thirst. And no matter what I did or what I ate it wouldn't go away. I asked god for his advice but he drew up a blank. I even asked Satan not that I was expecting for him to have an answer. But of course he surprised me. I was in his throne room when he gave me the advice to follow my instincts, something I had been wholly against. But what the hell? He Satan so if he suggests something you better do it.

And somewhere deep in the back of my mind I realized that I was different. I had become my own supernatural race. So I named the race that I found out I could create. I named them vampires. It was an accident that I created them in the first place, see after a hundred years or so of watching I stumble upon a bleeding human and drained him just about dry. I was horrified. They sent me down here to keep order and here I am killing them for no obvious reason. I figured since my blood was technically pure from the power of god I could heal him with it. What a fatal mistake I made. I created a vampire. And after I saw him try to kill a human I killed him. Unlike you guys these where the original type of vampires." I take in a breath and look around, everyone's on the edge of their seat "These where the burn in the sun, killed by a stake and poisoned by a plant called Vivian."

I ignored the gasps of shock that rang through the room and continued on with my story. "But it was too late and he had created another vampire. They multiplied so fast that there was noting I could do to stop it. I could feel the world becoming off balance. So… I started hunting them. One after one I turned them too ashes and after about two thousand years only a select few remained. I taught them to control their blood lust and not kill the human while drinking. They became forever loyal and declared me the queen of vampires. Although I did not want to be royalty I knew that they would need some one to follow so I took the title.

Life moved on and we steadily started to create more of us. I made laws and had my guard enforce them. I made sure that no humans new of our existence. One day though after ten thousand years I came upon a elf. He was an high elf, an elder of their race. It would have truly been a crime if I let him die. I asked him if he wanted immortality. I warned him of the consequences. He hastily agreed, so I drained the last f his blood which there was not a lot of since he had been bleeding out for so long. After I gave him the blood he started to scream, he kept on saying that it was burning. I didn't know what to do. My childe was in pain and it was my fault. I stayed by his side through it all noticing the subtle changed in his appearance, how he became colder. And on the third day I became truly terrified when his heart sputtered to a stop. I though he was dead.

Far from it actually, not seconds latter his eyes snapped open revealing beautiful ruby eyes. He attacked the first nearby human temporarily relieving the burn. Over time we realized that he did not burn, instead he sparkled. He was cold and beautiful but his thirst for human blood was almost unquenchable. He was venomous and could turn people by biting them. I had created a sub race of vampires. I brought him back to Isgravor where he resumed his duty as one of the eight high elves. I made sure to keep balance in this new sun race so they would not loose control and eat all the humans. I grew close to the elders. I started to stay in Isgravor more often. It was truly beautiful. A true creation of mother nature. Their race was peaceful, a protector of the elements. They where a sigh to see. But as time went on I could see that they where getting tired.

The entire elf population had secluded themselves in the forests. Rarely did they leave, the outside world never did see an elf once they entered the forest. They could see that they're time on earth was coming to an end. So one after one the elves started to leave this realm for the after life. The young ones and then the old. Twenty thousand years passed and the elder could take it no more. All of there kind where gone now, they had become myths in the outside world.

The great reign of the elves seemed to be over. But they are an important race and it would shatter the balance if all of them died. I knew how much passing on meant to them. They had become my fathers and my sisters, they where my only family. But I knew what they needed so I offered them a deal. They would perform a ceremony on me, an ancient rite of passage that had only been performed once before. They gave me a cup of their blood mixed together. I drank it and I could feel their spirits. The power that ran through my veins was awe inspiring. It transformed me. It took away my childish features and sharpened everything. I grew in height, my ears became pointed and I was officially a true High Elf. I retained they're graceful qualities and impeccable reflexes. I was to be and am know the last elf in existence. They passed on leaving me here to once again watch over the inhabitants of earth.

I was so lonely, my one family was gone, I was the last of their kind, _My_ kind. There is not a lot you do deal with that kind of pain but I have a mission so I pushed forward.

But just before they had passed they'd blessed me with a name. a name to be recognized through the ages" I paused my story. My mates may trust them but I still had the right to privacy of my life. I had so many other story related to my other names but I did not want to tell them at the moment. And so I waited only to be met my silence.

Utter and complete silence.

They each sat there, their eyes wide and distant as if trying to comprehend what I had just said. All of their jaws where hanging open, and I let out a small chuckle. And added on.

"And so I became Isabella Imin Feanor, The Last High Elf of Isgravor, The creator and Queen of Vampires"

Silence. Again.

'_Shit… I think I broke them.'_

* * *

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently. I Just got off spring break and I needed to focus on my grades. I know it's a short chapter but I promise to have the next one up as soon as possible. I will be doing Tanya's POV in the next chapter and maybe some of the others, but you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for the reviews they help a lot. Go easy on me though this is my first fan Fiction that I've wrote. Well.. Later!**_

_**~SomeUnusedUsername**_


End file.
